Cruel To Be Kind
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Kai rescues an old friend from Jail, convicted of killing their best friend, and asks her to join the team. She at first says no, but what horrible things will happen when she does join. KaixOC
1. Chapter 1: But You Still Mystify

_Zomgggg. **New Story! Hooorayy!**_

_I'm so excited about this story, I really like it. It's sorta different to what I wrote before, but in a good way._

_- Basically this story line is a suprise :P, Just to annoy you all. But here's a bit of the storyline: Kai meets up with an old friend from the past and he asks her to join the team, but at first she refuses.. etc. **Though there is going to be a twist in this story. WOO!**_

_**This chapter's like 11 pages long or something, **I didn't expect it to be so long. It's like one of those starting episodes to a new series, how their first episode goes for like.. 2 hours just to give you the basic details. That's what this first chapter is like, so the next few might not be so long in the future._

_**Disclaimer:** I Don't owwwnn beyybladdeee. _

_P.S: I Did go through the first half of the story like seven times, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes in the first bit, but I couldn't be stuffed going over the rest, so mistakes in that half. _

_Oh, The page line thing isn't working for some unknown reason, So I've just done the title instead. **I've also used a lyric from the song 'Cruel to be Kind' JUST for the TITLE of the first chapter, So I don't okay that song okay.**_

_Enjoy! And I dedicate this chapter to Angel Neko-Jin, just because she's so cool. :P._

_**'Cruel To Be Kind'**_

**_Chapter 1: But You Still Mystify._**

She sat still and silent in her cell waiting for this day to end and for another to begin. Why was she here? She didn't do anything. She was only a mere innocent witness to her best friend's murder. Her BEST FRIEND. No one believed her, except _him_. _He_ was always on her side; _he_ knew she would never do anything to hurt a fellow friend. But she was still put away; they thought it was an open and shut case. _A female found standing by the victim, covered in blood, the weapon a few metres from her. Guilty._ Did it ever occur to them that she was hugging him, mourning over him, trying to get him to stay alive? Obviously not. But _he _believed her, _he _believed every word she said, and she hardly knew who _he_ was. All she knew was that.. she could trust _him_.

She shook her head, the tears welling up in her eyes, she hated this place. How could she be punished for something she didn't do? Punished for trying to keep a fellow human being alive? Punished for looking out for her best friend. _Theo._

"Lunch" the guard's low voice called out. He grunted as he stood up from the chair, looking at his watch he pulled out a monitor and pressed the button that was on the back of it.

Other guards pilled into the cement hallway releasing a few prisoners at a time. Finally she was pulled out of her cell and out into the plain cement hall. The guard shoved her into a slow walking pace, guiding her to the lunch room.

Once she was in the room the guard stopped and stood outside the two double doors. _Door duty. _She quietly walked through the doors and down the main aisle to the line, receiving many stares as she did so.

She dragged her feet as she came to the end of the food line. She picked up a tray and sloshed her usual amount of lunch slop in to her bowl. She picked up a carton of milk and headed for a table, _away_ from everyone else.

She stuck her fork into the slush that sat before her; she grimaced and turned her head away in disgust. She mixed it up with her fork, hoping to find the appetite she lost only moments ago.

She leant her elbows up on the table and closed her eyes. The memories all came back to her. She couldn't get rid of them, she was sent to prison for it, how could she forget?

_-Flashback-_

"_C'mon, stay with me. Theo, please" she begged, the tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Nina" he smiled, his voice faint and raspy. "I have something for you."_

_His blood soaked hand pulled out a plastic bag from his front pocket and dropped it into Nina's hands._

_Nina frowned as she opened the bag, but then smiled. "Theo" she sobbed, "It's beautiful."_

"_I.. knew you'd love it" he smiled once again._

_What sat in her hand was a small red blade with bits of purple and blue mixing in with the red. "Ares."_

"_You're.. gonna.. be the best" he smiled weakly, coughing up blood._

"_Theo you can make it, I know you can!" she yelled at him._

"_Not today, Nina.. Not.. today" he raised his hand and stroked her cheek a few times. "I love y-" his hand fell limp._

_-End flashback-_

"Where's the money Johnson?" a voice snapped her from her thoughts.

Nina looked up and saw Rachel. Rachel, the one who apparently "ruled" the C section of the prison. It was so cruel what she made people do. She made people clean toilets with their own tooth brushes, which she had made Nina do numerous times.

She had medium length black hair and dark green eyes, there were a few freckles that covered her face and she had teeth that looked liked she hadn't washed them in weeks.She wasn't all that ugly, but she wasn't all that pretty either.

Nina kept staring at her slush that was supposed to be her lunch. "I said, Where's the money Johnson?" Rachel's voice raised slightly as she put her hand forward, waiting for the money to be placed in her hand.

Nina still didn't say anything or do anything. She wasn't giving Rachel her money, not today. So Rachel opened up Nina's carton of milk and spilt it all down her uniform. "Whoops" she smiled innocently with laugh.

Nina wasn't in the mood today; she already had enough on her plate to worry about, let alone Rachel. She suddenly lashed out, leaping over the table and landing on top Rachel.

Rachel took that as a sign. She swung a punch at Nina and she dodged it. They rolled over a few times before Nina socked a punch square in to Rachel's face, Rachel gasped and punched Nina in the nose, causing her nose to bleed.

Nina stood up and wiped the blood away from her nose; Rachel stood up and leaped forward toward Nina.

They fell to the ground, Rachel on top. _This wasn't good._

Rachel smirked as she drew her hand back and punched Nina in the eye. Nina winced as Rachel got off of her. Rachel smiled with delight at her effort, that is, until she was kicked in the stomach.

She stumbled back against brick wall, Nina stood up and lunged forward at Rachel, but Rachel got out the way, in time to grab Nina's left hand and twist it behind her back.

Rachel grinned manically as she heard Nina moan under the pain. "Now, listen up" Rachel wiped the blood away from her mouth. "I want that-" Rachel pulled Nina's arm upward and they both heard a faint crack.

Nina screamed out. "Whoops. Must have slipped" she giggled.

Nina had had enough, she didn't want to have to resort to it, but, she had just broken Nina's arm!

Nina's right arm grabbed onto Rachel's and she swung her over her head and slammed Rachel into the cold hard cement. _It was just like one of those moves in a random action filled Chinese movie._

Nina jiggled her shoulder for a moment; she hadn't done that in a _long_ time. Nina cradled her arm against her body as she fell to her knees, the pain was bearable, but it still hurt like hell. "And they say you're a wimp" _that voice.._

She looked up and tried to smile under the pain, but failed. "The legendary Kai Hiwatari" she sniffed as she staggered to her feet.

"Nina."

_-A few minutes later..._

Kai passed her a tissue and she took it from his hand. "What brings you to see me?" she dabbed the tissue under her nose, wiping the dripping blood away.

"I've been working on your case.. and we've found some new evidence" he leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes as he let his thoughts wonder.

She smiled at his strange attitude, he had always been like this, since the day she had met him. He was strangely calm about everything; he had a high tolerance level. He had been a friend of Theo's. Theo and Kai had a strange friendship; they hardly talked at all, but knew everything about each other. They both could sit in silence for hours together, like she had seen many times, though sometimes Kai would just get up and leave, leaving a smirk playing on Theo's lips. It was some sort of joke they had.

She personally really never knew Kai all _that_ well, Theo told her he was a person to lean against, a person she could trust.

She gazed at his face for a few moments as his feet made their way up onto the table, crossed over. In his mouth was a very long blade of grass, no wait, sour grass.

"New evidence that clears your name" he added, his eyes only opening to small slits, waiting for her reaction.

She stared at him in shock. "What?"

"You're being released" he stated, leaning forward and crossing his arms over his chest while a satisfied smile creped up onto his lips.

Her face light up. She had never felt so happy, a feeling that no one could take away from her. A huge grin found its way on to her face. "Today?"

"Today" Kai stood up, pushing the chair back in he tossed his piece of sour grass in the bin before grabbing the door handle and twisting it to the left.

_-Later..._

She sniffed the air and closed her eyes. "Freedom never smelt so sweet."

She hadn't changed; she was still the same old Nina. She wore tight white jean like ¾'s, royal Blue high heels, a white shirt and a blue and white stripped jacket over the top. Her brown hair came to her shoulders in a side part and it flicked out at the ends, her eyes were a dark brown and she had fair skin.

Kai rolled his eyes and she suddenly stopped, pondering on a thought that had just entered into her mind. "There's more than one reason to why you're picking up, isn't there?" she question, frowning in confusion.

He sighed, shaking his head. "You're just like Theo" he said. That hit her right in the heart, her eyes looking down to the gravel below in sadness. Kai had a habit of doing that, bringing up the old painful memories, right at the wrong time.

"I've got a proposition for you" he stated, realising the saddened look on her face. He definitely had said the wrong thing.

Nina watched him walk toward a dark blue van, he opened one of the back doors and slid in; she walked around the other side, opening up the door and slowly sliding in and onto the comfortable leather seats.

She closed the door and looked at Kai. "Really?" she asked, trying to shrug off the thoughts of Theo. The engine roared as it came to life, as the car reversed she looked over at Kai, his face serious as if her were in deep thought

"I want you to join our team" Kai said all of a sudden, breaking the silence. He moved his eyes from the window to fall upon Nina

"WHAT? Join your team full of hyperactive little kids?" her eyes widened in shock, "No way!" she added, shaking her head in disgust.

Why would she join their team? She hardly even knew any of them and he was asking her to join his team. She would never join his team, they maybe good bladers, but the last time she met them Tyson acted like a pig and Hilary was hitting him over the head. Never. Ever.

"Thanks for working on my case, but I'm not joining your team" she looked down at her hands. "I don't beyblade anymore" she added, her sadness dampening the mood. Kai nodded, he knew to drop and leave it alone, but he would take up the issue again later.

_- At the Apartment.._

Nina looked out the window, watching as people ran past trying to get out of the rain while the odd one or two just walked calmly, either wearing a rain jacket or could deal with being soaked.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes" Kai said monotonously, taking a seat next to her and brushing some of the hair out of his face.

She looked at him, a frown appearing on her face. "I'm fine" she replied, her voice low and stern. She turned to look out the window once again, her eyes gazing at something suggesting she was deep in thought.

There was a soft knock at the door and Nina turned to look. A boy of about 15 with Raven hair dressed in some sort of Japanese piece of clothing appeared at the door. _Rei._ He opened the door and an elder man stepped in through the door.

His fingers pushed the frame of his glasses up on to the bridge of his nose. "Dr. Carter. I'm here for the young girl" he stated his eyes darting around the room. His eyes finally fell on Nina and he smiled.

Rei closed the door behind the man and followed the doctor toward Nina. Kai stood up from where he was sitting and gave a small nod at the doctor. Dr. Carter took a seat beside Nina and smiled at her.

"What happened?"

_-Later that night.._

"I've changed the sheets for you. And the pillow cases" Kai said stretching out his arms in feet in a tiredly manor.

"What? What for?" Nina raised an eyebrow, turning to face him, she saw him stand up and wonder over to the other side of the room reaching for a pillow.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Because you're sleeping in it. I'll sleep on the couch. Now get to your room, I need some well deserved rest" he threw a pillow onto the couch and sat back down.

Nina stood up and smiled as he swung his feet up on to the couch and put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

He opened one eye slightly. "I know you haven't seen me in a while, but I really haven't changed that much for you to stare at me" he said plainly, a small smirk loosely playing on his lips.

Nina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Goodnight Kai" she said, drawing her eyes away from him and attempting to walk down the hall without looking back.

"Night" she heard a faint reply before opening the fourth door along and closing it behind her.

She sighed, slowly walking across the soft carpet to the window. It was to way early to be sleeping. It was only 9pm. Her first night free and she was stuck in a room, expected to stay there and doing something? Not tonight.

She walked to the corner closest to the door and picked up her back pack. She pulled out a striped Blue and White jacket, she took off the sling holding her right arm against her body and instead put the jacket on.

There was a soft knock at the door and Nina looked up at it. "Who is it?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Rei" a whisper replied.

She smiled. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal a smiley Neko-jin. "Nice to see you again" he greeted, flashing a genuine grin her way.

"You too" she replied, returning the grin.

"Did you want to come out and grab something to eat? Tyson's hungry again and I can't cook, well, I could if I wanted to, but I'd disturb Kai" he scratched the back of his neck with smile.

"And we all know how Kai gets when he's 'Disturbed'" she smiled as she did the air quotes.

Rei laughed. "Exactly. I'm guessing that's a yes?" he asked raising both his eyebrows.

She nodded. "Just don't sit me next to – or near, Tyson, I don't want a repeat of last time" she shivered at the memories. _Not a memory to repeat._

Rei laughed once again. "Deal."

_- A few minutes later, with everyone in the hall way..._

"I bet we can sneak past Kai!" Tyson grinned evilly. "Without waking him" he added with a wink. Nina smiled and shook her head, Tyson wasn't all _that _bad, he was just a little, what can you say? Obsessed with food? Yes.

"If we be really quiet.. maybe.." Rei stated, putting a finger to his lips in a 'shh' motion. And no, they weren't stupid enough to sneak past Kai, it was their only exit without falling two stories to the cold, hard cement below.

Kenny packed away his laptop and swung it's back over his shoulder. Max grinned nervously at us as he began to take the first few steps. Tyson then went second, grabbing his stomach as he moved toward the door, after him was Kenny, biting his lip hard as he followed Tyson. Finally Rei and Nina began to follow them, slowly and steadily they made it to the door. Max turned to face the others, a smile plastered on his face. After everyone reached the door Rei slowly reached out and was about to turn the handle when Tyson's stomach growled loudly.

Everyone glared at Tyson as he gave a nervous smile. "Be back by 9.45, we've got an early training session tomorrow. Late" he paused, his voice becoming low. "And there will be consequences. Key's under the matt" Kai said keeping his eyes shut.

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. After a few moments everyone smiled. "Thanks Kai!" Max waved as he walked through the door.

Everyone followed max out the door in disbelief. "Cya Kai" She waved, but he didn't move, his eyes stayed closed and he took a long deep breath. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

_-Later, after dinner.._

"I'm full" Nina smiled in satisfaction as she touched her stomach.

Rei nodded in agreement. "Me too" he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'll have the rest!" Tyson reached for both of their plates and pulled them over toward him before he began scoffing the left overs down.

Nina raised both eyebrows. "I really don't know how you can eat so much" she commented looking at him in disbelief.

"Neither do I" he smiled goofily at Nina and Max laughed. Nina soon joined in as did the rest of the team.

A few minutes later they all settled down and Nina leant forward on the table, resting her head in between her crossed arms. "How did you and Kai meet?" a question that silenced the whole table, except Tyson, he was still eating.

Nina turned her head sideways to look at Rei, her face faded into a more serious look. For a moment Rei noticed her eyes become gazing and unfocused. "Nina?" Rei asked, confused, _had he touched an old sore spot?_

The team stopped and looked at Nina in complete silence, even Tyson had stopped eating. _Unusual. _They watched Nina slowly sit up and lean back against the seat, and tilt her head against the cold glass.

Her lips parted for a second. "About 6 or 5 months ago" she gulped, "I was best friends with this guy called Theo. We were on a Beyblading team together. We were going to be big, but I needed some training. I was no way near as half as good as Theo was, so he took me to the Bey Stadium. We practice some moves and –

_-Flash back-_

_Theo looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. "Where is he?" he mumbled under his breath, looking around the Bey stadium._

"_Where is who?" Nina asked looking up at Theo, confused._

_Theo smiled warmly at her. "Just a friend" he answered, brushing a few strands of his dark red hair out of his eyes._

_Theo looked different today, he had his hair tied back into a very small pony tail, leaving a few spiky bits out hanging over his eyes. He wore his dark red Doc. Martins, Black baggy pants tied up with a bright blue belt just below his belly button, his favourite black and white Pinstripe jacket and blue and white stripped shirt underneath. He was strange like that, he didn't care what he wore, even if it didn't match at all, but always seemed to look fantastic on him anyway. Though she still couldn't pick what was different about him._

_She suddenly looked up at Theo and he was smiling. "Kai" he said and bowed his head._

_Nina looked at where he was looking and there stood a boy about the same age as Theo. He wore dark blue baggy pants like Theo's, a dark blue shirt with a shirt/ vest thing over the top and finally he wore a long white scarf that sat on his shoulders, went around his neck and two long bits flowed out behind him. He had strange coloured hair; it was a navy blue at the back while certain bits that stuck up at the front were a greyish-slate colour. He had dark reddish eyes, actually, more of a mahogany colour and they glared at Nina viciously._

"_Theo" 'Kai' said, he looked over at Theo and bowed his head in return. He then turned back to Nina. "So this is her?" he asked raising his eyebrow. She wasn't 'a her', she had a name!_

_Theo smiled. "Yeah, this is Nina Rodgers. Nina this is Kai Hiwatari" Theo tilted his head and raised his eyebrows a few times at Nina, suggesting she step forward and say Hi._

"_Nice to meet you" she looked into his eyes and they stared back at her._

"_Hn" was all he said, he tilted his head sideways and began walking toward the exit with Theo following. She ran after them._

_Kai led them outside, right at the entry of the bey stadium, he stood frozen for a while just casually looking at the sun about rise._

_Theo stood beside Nina and smiled. "He's just gonna' see what you can do, Alright?" he raised both eyebrows and she nodded. "It's going to be a long day, Kai's not the one to give others light work. Good luck" he smiled giving her a quick hug._

"_Thanks Theo" she returned the smile and looked up at Kai._

"_Alright. 20 laps, then another 20 with your blade out, if it stops spinning start the 20 laps again" his eyes hadn't left the sky; suddenly he looked down toward her. "Okay?" he asked._

_She nodded. "Yeah" she replied and broke into slow jog._

_-End Flashback-_

"That was the hardest day of my life" she said looking at the window, watching the rain patter lightly on the window

"That's what he makes us do, almost EVERY morning!" Tyson moaned rolling his eyes.

"That was only the morning session" She slumped in her chair and let her head fall back against the seat. She looked at Rei and Max, they seemed so interested in it, god knows why?

"After the first 20 laps-"

_-Flash back-_

"_Alright, good job. Not bad for a girl. Now pull out your blade and you've got another 20 laps to do" he hadn't moved from her first lap, neither had Theo._

_She looked at Theo with pleading eyes, she was aching badly already. Kai and Theo could see it too. Theo looked at Kai and bit his lip._

"_I'll run with you" Theo gave Kai a confused look. He had never done this before._

_Kai pulled out his blade. "Dranzer!" he yelled as he launched his blade onto the grass, it span circles around Kai before it came to rest at his feet._

_Nina pulled out hers too. "Go Ares!" she yelled as she launched her blade onto the grass._

_Kai smirked for a moment, almost impressed, almost. "Not bad, not bad" he said breaking into a fast jog._

_-End Flashback-_

"By the end of that day I couldn't even walk. I underestimated him so bad." She sighed, "They had to carry me home" a light shade of pink creped up on to her cheeks.

"Kai ended up looking after me that night-"

_-Flash back-_

"_Nina! Nina!" Theo shook her lightly. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern._

"_Y-y.. yeah" she managed to say as Theo pulled her into his lap. "How.. was I?" she asked as Theo wiped the cold sweat off her forehead._

"_You were great" he smiled; he lifted her up into a standing position. "Are you okay to walk?" he asked frowning at her condition._

"_I'm.. F-fine.. I swear" she reassured him and put her hand to her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on. She took a few steps and suddenly began to feel dizzy and nauseous; she swayed for a moment and fell backwards._

"_NINA!"_

_She felt soft arms catch her, just in time too. "I've got her" she heard a voice vaguely, but she couldn't tell who it was. She opened her eyes, but her vision was hazy, all she could see was a blur._

_She coughed slightly, but stopped. Her stomach hurt so badly, Hell, everything was hurting. "Settle Nina, Kai's got you. Just relax and we'll get you home."_

"_K-kai?" She asked hesitantly._

"_I'm right here" his hand grabbed onto hers, "Just relax. Everything's going to be okay" he reassured her, well, his voice reassured her more than his words did. His voice was so soft.. Gentle.. Calm even, it was so different, so caring. This was a whole different side to him, or was it the real Kai?_

_-End Flash back-_

"Damn, that must have been embarrassing!" Tyson stuffed piece of chicken into his mouth.

Nina shook her head. "Beyond embarrassment" she put her hand to her forehead and sighed. She looked at her watch and gasped. "Guys it's ten to ten!" She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Kai's going to kill us!" Kenny winced and ran his hand through his hair.

"No" Tyson added, raising a finger. "He'll strangle us, skin us and sell us our intestines, kidneys-" Nina put her hand over Tyson's mouth.

"That's enough Tyson!" she said closing her eyes with a wince and taking her hand off Tyson's mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked "He'll give us extra laps tomorrow morning" Max let his head fall back and his shoulders slump forward.

"I'll take the blame. I can squeeze out of it" Nina smiled shaking her hips in a seductive manor. "Nothing a little girl power can't do."

"Girl power work on Kai?" Tyson eyes widened. "I doubt it. He's like.. Resistant to everything!" Tyson threw his hands into the air. "Even girls!"

Nina smiled. "Don't be too sure."

_- 15 minutes later at the apartment.._

They all slowly creped into the apartment, it was dark and silent. Slowly and silently they tip-toed across the floor boards, heading for what they thought was the hallway.

Suddenly Tyson suddenly stopped and everyone bumped into him, he let out a scream and so did Nina, accidentally. A bright light filled the room and everyone squinted from the sudden light.

"Heya Kai" Maxed gave a little wave and smiled nervously.

Kai glared at them all, the anger was boiling up inside of him. "BED! NOW!" He shouted pointing down the hall. Everyone bowed their heads and power walked down the hall and into their bedrooms.

"Kai" Nina looked into his glaring eyes. "I can explain."

_**End.**_

_Woo! Finished! What did you you think, aye?_

_Reviews would be much __appreciate. The next Chapter might be a little late, my apologies._

_Peace and Love x 384753985623875_

_Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz._


	2. What I've Become Is So Burdensome

_Zomg. New chaptterrr._

_I got it up in time too! Hoorayy!_

_Thank you to my reveiwers: Angel Neko-Jin and KaiROXMyWorld. I'll reply to them now because I forgot. -Blushes-_

_**Angel Neko-Jin:** Pmsl! You read it again? Zomg. But, I agree, it was a great beginning! Thank you so much! Yeah, I have a thing for those flashbacks too. There will be more this chapter! Thankkk yoouuuu._

_**KaiROXMyWorld:** Thank youuu._

_**-Anyway, This chapters a lot more stuff going on it. More Flashbacks and the plot begins to show here too. And sorry for the random title of Chapter 2 :'. It's a line out of 'Just A Girl' By No Doubt.**_

_This Chapter isn't as long as the last one, but it's only like 400 words off.. or something like that._

_And again ths chapter is dedicated to Angel Neko-Jin, I think she's been hanging out for thsi chapter.. I think? Oh! And I'll dedicate the ohter half to KaiRoxMyWorld, because she/ he Reviewed. _

_**Disclaimer:** I Don't own beyyybladddeeeeee. -I Don't get why we need to say this crap-_

_Anddddd I didn't proofread it._

**'Cruel To Be Kind'**

_Chapter 2: What I've Become Is So Burdensome_

Kai's eyes glared into hers as she thought deeply how to explain their lateness to Kai. "Well?" He torn his eyes from hers and stormed over near the couch.

"We got a little carried away. Tyson couldn't stop eating" she paused looking at Kai, he wasn't too impressed. "And they asked me How I met you" Kai's face fell as he looked toward the floor.

"Did you tell them?" he asked pulling his head up to look at her, his expression soft and calm.

She nodded and gulped. "Yeah" She turned to face her back to him. "I'm sorry, they just kind of put me on the spot.." she said softly and began walking down the hall.

"No, they have a right to know" he replied and she turned back around. "Only how we met?" he asked and she nodded in reply.

Kai slowly sat himself on the couch and Nina walked back into the lounge, she made her way to the couch and sat herself next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Nina looked over at Kai.

"I never really thanked you for getting me out of there" she shuddered, "Thank you so much" she smiled as her arm gently touched his.

He turned to look at her, a small genuine smile playing on his lips. "No problem" he leaned back against the backing of the couch and put his arms behind his head.

She stood up and looked down at Kai. "Night" she yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. "Bright and early?"

Kai nodded. "6" he stated simply. "Can you switch the light off when you go to bed?" he asked slightly opening one eye and looking at her.

She nodded. "Sure" and with that she headed down the hall and in to Kai's room, but before she entered she switched the light off with a smile. _Fourth door down._

_-Dream-_

"_Kai, you've taught me so much" the wind whistled through her hair, blowing it in all different directions._

_He just smiled and closed his eyes. "I didn't teach you anything" she looked at him, confusion flashing through her eyes._

_He just laughed as he made his way to the edge of the branch; he looked down toward the ground and put his stone cold face back on as he turned to her. "You rediscovered your own talent" he stated as he fell from the branch._

"_KAI!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and crawled as quickly as possible over to the edge of the branch. She smiled, his hand had caught the last branch and he had let himself down onto the ground._

"_C'mon Nina" he encouraged. "Its fine" he reassured her._

"_I'll go down the safe way, thank you" she turned and was about to go back when she heard chicken noises. She looked down at Kai. "Oh, no! You did not just start making chicken noises._

_Kai smirked as he continued with the chicken noises. "ALRIGHT!" she yelled at him and rolled her eyes. "What do I do?"_

"_Just fall, none of the other branches will hit you. They're too short." He paused and looked up at Nina with squinty eyes. "And when I say now, reach out your closest arm to the tree, try and grab onto a branch" he shrugged his shoulders as he put a hand to his forehead, trying to block out the sun._

"_And then what? Oh, Just fall TO MY DEATH!" she yelled down at him, why did she agree? Stupid chicken noises._

"_I'll catch you" he assured her with a smile._

"_Promise?"_

_Kai rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ" he mumbled under his breath. "It's not that far down" he pointed out._

"_Far enough to me to break an arm or two!" she yelled and turned her back to look back at the tree._

"_I Promise."_

_She smiled and turned back around. She looked down to where Kai was and bit her lip. "So do I just.. fall?" she asked, worried and confused, but she knew she could trust him._

"_Yeah" he replied putting his arms out in a catching position. "I'm right here."_

_She nodded, the fear began to build up in her stomach, it was making her feel so sick. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She fell._

_That fear was suddenly released as she fell, instead of that sick feeling in her gut, now it was thrill, this sudden jump pumped adrenaline through her veins and made her feel fearless, untouchable.. Free._

_She began to listen for Kai's voice, hoping it would come soon. It had only been a few milliseconds since she fell, but she was waiting._

_Now she was worrying, it had been way too long, but then again Kai liked to tease her. She again listened intently, waiting to here his sweet voice._

"_NINA!" his voice screamed out. She instantly reached out for a branch in fear of not finding one, but her fear had caught up with her. There were no branches left. Too late to scream._

_Serve pain jolted through her body and she screamed out in pain. "NINA!" His voice called again, his voice dripping with concern, pain and fear._

_She couldn't move her legs, too much pain. She struggled to even open her eyes. "K.. K..k-kai?" she managed to say as her eyes opened._

_To her surprise her vision was clear and she saw Kai being tied with rope by 5 men dressed in a purple uniform. "NINA!" hot tears stained his pale cheeks. "I'm so sor-" he was cut off by a stab in the stomach._

_Kai's eyes widened in horror as blood began to spurt from his abdomen, he fell to his knees as blood pooled around his feet. Nina watched in shock as Kai took his last breath of life and fell face first on the soft grass that was now covered in his blood. Dead._

_Nina used her last spark of energy and screamed out for help as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "Kill her too."_

"_NINA! NINA! WAKE UP!"_

_-End Nightmare-_

She opened her eyes and saw Kai and the rest of the team surrounding her bed. She sat up straight away and clung onto Kai like a life line as tears fell from her eyes. "Hey, hey" Kai rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Shhh. its okay, its okay" he cooed in her ear.

He turned his head too look at his bewildered team mates. "Back to bed. Extra training tomorrow, you'll need your sleep" he ordered.

They nodded in reply and slowly made their way out of his room. "Rei, how about you make us three hot chocolates?" Kai asked as he turned his attention back to the blubbering Nina.

Rei smiled. "They'll be ready in a few minutes" he said quietly, flowing Max out of the room.

"K-kai?" she sobbed into his chest. _Muscly Chest._

Kai began to rock her back and forth. "I'm right here" he cooed into her ear again, but her grip tightened around his waist.

_She smiled and turned back around. She looked down to where Kai was and bit her lip. "So do I just.. fall?" she asked, worried and confused, but she knew she could trust him._

"_Yeah" he replied putting his arms out in a catching position. "I'm right here."_

"Don't leave!" she whispered harshly. "Stay here!" she whispered again as she poked her head out from Kai's wet shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere" he gave her a reassuring smile and she buried her head back into his chest. He frowned in confusion. _What happened?_

_-A few Minutes Later..._

Nina sat on the couch in a little ball, a blanket around her body and a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. Her eyes were all red and puffy; she sniffled a little and wiped her nose with a tissue.

Kai sat next to her, a mug in his hands too. Though, he didn't plan to drink it. Kai drink Hot chocolate? He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his wet bonds singlet. He would've changed it, but Nina wouldn't let go of him. _Women._

Rei sat across from them both, his long hair tied back into a flip bun, he also sat there wearing a shirt and a pair of long PJ pants with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

"What happened, Nina?" Kai finally asked and put his mug of hot chocolate on coaster that was sitting on the coffee table.

Nina bit her lip. "I had a nightmare" she stated, trying to avoid the question by looking deep into her hot chocolate.

There was a long silence. She contemplated weather to look up or not. She looked up and saw Kai staring at her with an eyebrow raised. _Doh._

She looked over at Rei and decided not to go into too much detail. "Well" she began, "Kai and I were sitting in this really tall pine tree. We were talking about beyblading and stuff when Kai jumped out of the tree. Some how you" she pointed at Kai, "had grabbed onto the last branch and.. I don't know" She shook her head lightly. "Then you wanted me to do it and I said no, but then you started making chicken noises." She stopped and looked over at Kai. He looked _very _confused; he had both his eyebrows raised. She then looked over at Rei and he had a smile on his face.

"So I agreed. You promised me if I didn't catch the branch you'd catch me, I believed you, so I fell" she gulped. "It felt really good falling and stuff, until I heard you scream out my name. I tried to reach out for a branch, but it was too late and I hit the ground. When I opened my eyes you were being tied up by these guys in purple suits and they stabbed you. I tried to get up and run, but I couldn't, the pain felt so real" her body began to shake, the tears welling up in her eyes again. "And they were about to kill me."

Rei swallowed and looked over at Kai. Kai was frowning deeply, he was thinking, but he couldn't come up with anything. All he knew was that this had happened before; Nina had had a bad dream the last time she stayed with Kai. She had a nightmare that Theo was killed and a few months later he was murdered.

Kai looked up at Rei. "Rei, I'll see you in the morning" Kai bowed his head.

Rei nodded and stood up, he gave Nina a tight hug and went off down the hall into his bedroom. "Did you want me to stay with you?" Kai asked, his eyes showing concern.

She nodded. "Yeah" she said shakily.

Nina slid into bed silently, enjoying the soft sheets brush up against her skin. She watched Kai slowly take of his shirt, he then turned back toward her and walked up to the bed, and he silently slipped.

"I'm right here."

_-Early in the Morning..._

Kai wriggled for a moment and suddenly felt a pair of arms grip tighter around his waist. He found his arms around someone else's waist too, he quickly removed them and tucked them both behind his head. The body next to him squirmed and he felt a light weight fall on his chest. _Maybe he should get out?_ He opened his eyes and looked down. Nina. _Maybe just a little longer._

Her head rose and fell with his chest, he coughed, and she could feel the muscles in his chest tighten. Suddenly she felt a soft hand comb her hair; she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

He looked down and saw her eyes flutter. _Shit. _Kai wriggled again and softly, gently slid out of bed. Nina opened her eyes and looked up at Kai. "What.. What are you doing?"

"Early training session" he said, his cold face staring down at her. He turned away and walked over to the closet.

She sighed, pushing the covers of herself. She had startled him, she shouldn't have opened her eyes, she shouldn't hav-

"Nina?" she heard her name and looked up. Kai stood there with no shirt on, only long PJ bottoms and his hair stuck out in all different directions.

"Yeah?" she smiled taking a few steps closer toward him.

He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair before he looked toward the ground. "It's nothing" he stated standing up tall and putting his cold face back on. "Be reading in five minutes" he added and left the room.

Nina frowned as she made her way over to the closet and searched through her bag of belongings. She pulled out her white ¾'s, her blue heels, a white single, her blue and white stripped jacket, a hairbrush and a pair of flat, almost sports like shoes, white of course. She walked across the carpet to the door and opened it. She made her way down the hall and into the bathroom.

She changed out of her PJ's and into her normal outfit. After tying up the laces on her shoes she stood up straight and ran the hairbrush through her short brunette locks, flicking the ends out as she went.

_-Later, at the park..._

"Thanks for.. last night" she blushed, slowing down her jog into a slow walk.

Kai smiled at her. "Don't mention it" he stopped and took a deep breath as Nina caught up him. "It's not the first time it's happened."

Nina stopped as soon as she reached Kai. "What?" she frowned in confusion at Kai.

"About a month before Theo died you had this dream that Theo was shot dead and bled to death" he looked down toward the grass, "It took him a week to convince you it wouldn't happen" a small smile crawled in to Kai's lips.

"But it did" she looked down at her feet. _Why couldn't she have stopped it. _"We could've stopped it."

"Could've, would've, should've" he said, "The past is the past, Nina" he added.

The tears were welling up in Nina's eyes. "How can you talk like that? As if he doesn't even matter!" she whispered harshly, furiously wiping back the tears.

He looked up at her. "No point in dwelling on the past, Nina" he turned his back to her and looked at the now rising sun.

"He was our best friend Kai!" she yelled at him through the sobs. She walked in front of him and stood there, her eyes staring into his.

"I know, Nina" he paused, "People come and go, some leave nothing, others do."

"I can't believe you!" she screamed, the tears making her eyes red and puffy. "You guys were friends for years and now you don't even give him the least bit of respect by remembering him!"

"Theo would've wanted it like that. He would've wanted us to move on" Kai crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"You don't even care about him!" she was sobbing wildly, "I thought you were different Kai, despite what people said about you, from the first day I met you I always thought there was a heart of gold under all that cold and unfriendly crap, but obviously not!" she wiped back her tears again and grabbed her bag.

She swung the bag over her shoulders and ran. "Goodbye Kai Hiwatari" she whispered too herself as she sprinted along the grass, having no idea where she was going.

Kai slowly opened his eyes; he turned his head and watched her run off with her bag on her back.

_-Flash back-_

"_Shhh. Nina. It's okay, it's over now" Theo cooed into her ear. He rubbed his hand down her back a few times._

"_What happened, Nina?" Kai looked at her with soft eyes. _

_She began to sob again. "Theo, you and I" she began, "we were walking down this crowded street and we turned into this alley way" she paused, taking a deep breath, "and you were there Kai. We talking about the next tournament we were going to enter when this guy came out of the corner waving a gun in the air" she managed to say before shoving her head into Theo's chest._

_Kai placed a hand on Nina's shoulder. "Then…?" he gulped, worried about what she was going to say._

_Nina pulled her head out of Theo's chest and looked at Kai. "You guys pounced on him. Tackling him and stuff" she wiped her eyes, "After you two smashed the crap out of him, Kai you stood up while Theo tried to tie him up. Kai, you were walking over to me when that guy shot you in the thigh, and then-" she burst out into tears, "Theo, you ran over to Kai when that guy shot you in the back" she whispered the last part and grabbed onto Theo like a life line. _

_-End Flashback-_

Kai remembered that night too well. After Theo went to bed with Nina he came out about 3 hours relieved that she had finally fallen asleep.

Theo sat himself on the couch next to Kai.

_-Flashback-_

_Theo sighed as his head fell back against the couch. "Kai, I'm worried" he stated turning his head to look at Kai._

"_What? About a stupid dream?" Kai rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked into the kitchen._

_Theo turned around on the couch so his knees were digging into the cushions. He placed his arms on the top of the couch with his head in between them. He watched Kai pull out a glass from the cabinet. "Well. It has happened before."_

"_What?" Kai whirled around and looked at him, confusion written all over his face._

"_No way near as bad as this, but.. She had a dream that she found the perfect blade underneath this cream leather couch" he paused to see if Kai was still listening and he was. "So the next day we went to book into this hotel in Anaheim and in the lobby were these exact copies of what Nina thought she saw in her dream. She went over and actually found a blade under one of the couches, thought it was old and worn, beyond repair, But still! I couldn't believe it!" Theo's eyes widened in amazement of the memory, like it had just happened._

_Kai bit his lip. "I wouldn't worry about it Theo. It's only a nightmare and from what you've told me her whole dream didn't come true. Don't get worked up about" that's what Kai was also trying to tell himself._

_-End Flashback-_

Kai was worried, pure and Simple.

_End_

_Zomgggg. Agaiinnn, I've already started writing the next chapter chapter. Hooray!_

_What'd you think of this chapter, Aye?_

_Until the next chapter, Peace and Love x 85479561973465198734634.65_

_Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz._


	3. I'm Just A Girl, All Pretty And Petite

_**ZOMG. I'm so sorry it's been so long, BUT! I'm updating Finally.**_

_I finally finished this chapter, I was actually going to make it longer, but I'll save all that for the next chapter._

_Anyway! **Thank you to my reviewers Angel Neko-Jin and KaiRoxMyWorld, Much a******__ppreciated_.

_I'm not going to babble on because it's hot and I have some other things to update._

_**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Beyblade or No Doubt's 'Just a Girl'. (Title of the chapter)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

'Cruel To Be Kind'

_Chapter 3: I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite_

"Kai?" someone called out to him. He looked over and saw the gang running over toward him.

"Kai? Are you alright?" Rei looked at him intensely, but didn't expect to get an answer.

"I'm fine" he growled giving Rei an icy glare. "10 laps around the park and then another 10 laps with your blade. We'll get into the gruelling stuff later" his voice was low and cruel.

They all just stood there for a moment. "NOW!" Kai yelled they all jumped a little before breaking into a jog.

Kai watched them all begin to run around the park and he sighed. Why did he bring up Theo? He couldn't exactly help it, it was apart of both their pasts and they could never get rid of it. He wished he could get Nina back into beyblading again, but again, it was apart of her past and she would never take it up because of the painful memories. Though, one thing Kai didn't understand was that why was she still talking to him. He was one memory that would bring up Theo constantly.

_- Later.._

"That isn't 20, Tyson" Kai glared at him. "Another 30 for lying to me" Kai watched Tyson fall flat on his face with a moan.

"Rei battle Max" Kai looked at Rei and Re looked at Max.

"Kai, Max can't battle he's too tired" Rei pointed out. Kai turned his head to see the blonde silently sleeping under the big oak tree.

Kai sighed, he didn't really want to wake the blonde, but the tournament wasn't too far away. "Wake him up" Kai said to Rei, "He needs training more than sleep" Rei nodded and walked over to Max.

Kai walked over to Tyson. "Tyson, you're battling me" Kai demanded sternly and walked over to the red dish next to another big old oak tree.

"I'm tired Kai!" Tyson whined, looking at Kai and then closing his eyes again.

"Too bad Tyson" Kai pulled out his launcher. "Get up you slack arse!" he ordered and Tyson slowly got up and walked over to Kai.

"1" Kai started impatiently, "2" as he continued to count Tyson pulled out his launcher. "3" Tyson put his blade in his launcher. "LET IT RIP!"

Tyson and Kai launched their blades at the same time. The two blades hit in the centre of the dish and Tyson's was suddenly flung out of the dish.

"Concentrate Tyson!" Kai hissed, his blade flying back into his hand.

"I can't!" Tyson whined picking up his blade and sitting down on the ground.

Kai grunted. "Let's try that again" Kai pushed his blade back into its launcher. "Get up Tyson" he ordered harshly.

_- Later.._

Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "Look at you. The world champion has lost to Kai Hiwatari 10 times" Kai laughed as he mocked the younger blue haired boy.

Tyson stood up, the anger showing on his face. "I'll get you!" Tyson shoved his blade back into its launcher.

Kai smiled inwardly. _That's the way Tyson, _he thought as he loaded his blade once again into its launcher.

_- Nina.._

She furiously wiped her tears away and sobbed a little. Why'd he have to be such dickhead and bring up Theo? _Because he's Kai, _she thought. She had to agree with herself there.

But Nina had bigger problems to worry about other than _just Kai. _Where was she going to sleep tonight? At least she didn't have to worry about money.

She came across a small motel as she strolled along the street. "The cottage?" she looked at the sign on the door and sighed.

She walked inside and found the small reception area quite cute. "How may I help you?" startled, she turned around and saw an elder lady in her 60's. She had white hair, ice blue eyes and big, round, black spectacles sat on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, hello" Nina smiled at the women. "How much is a room for.. just a night" Nina walked up to the desk.

"$250" the woman smiled genuinely.

Nina thought for a moment. She didn't have the time or the mental strength to go looking for another motel and besides, she had enough money in her account.

"That'd be fine" Nina pulled her bag off of her back and shoved it onto the floor. She searched through the bag and found her Zebra printed wallet.

She stood up and opened the wallet. She searched through the pockets and found a silver card. "There we go" she said as she handed the card over.

The woman took the card with a smile and pulled the eftpos machine. She swiped the card and looked up at Nina.

"Credit?" the woman raised her eyebrows.

"Savings" Nina replied as her eyes wondered the room with awe.

The woman pressed a few buttons and slid the machine over the bench. "Pin number and ok" The woman stepped back and watched as Nina slickly pressed in her pin number and then pressed okay.

The woman passed the receipt over the counter with a key. "Room 4. Third floor" she smiled one last time.

"Thank you" Nina took the receipt and key from her hand.

She swung her back onto her back and headed for the stairs. Each floor she passed seemed to be more modern than the last and when she finally made it to the top she was surprised to see that her floor was newly renovated.

She looked at the numbers on the doors and found hers. She strolled over and pushed the key into the lock, turning it in a counter clockwise direction.

She kicked open the door and smiled as she threw her bag onto the chair beside her. In front of her was a long hallway and the only thing that sat in it was the chair next to her. She walked down the hall and was met with a lounge room with a modern kitchen and lounge. Two doors veered off the open space. One on the left and one on the right, guessing those two doors were the bathroom and bedroom.

_- Later that night with Kai.._

Kai sat at the table and pushed his food around with his fork. He sighed heavily; seriously regreting that conversation he had with Nina.

"Not hungry?" Rei asked with his eyebrows raised.

Kai shrugged. "Not really" Kai dropped his fork and looked up at the clock, it was almost 9.30pm.

"Sorry it's late" Rei made a face and stood up, pushing his chair out.

"Hn" was all the Kai could say before he pushed his plate out in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rei collected the plates, all except Tyson's of course. "Everyone to be in bed in ten minutes" Kai instructed and the three at the table nodded, Tyson still scoffing a stupid amount of food into his mouth.

_- Ten minutes later.._

"Where's Nina, Kai?" Tyson asked and looked up at him.

"She left" Kai sighed as he kept reading the book in front of him.

"Why?" Tyson leaned against Kai's door frame, his face filled with curiosity.

Kai put his book down and he didn't look too impressed. "That's none of you're business, Tyson. Now, get to bed" Kai growled as he stood up, setting his book down on the top of his bed covers.

Tyson hastily shut the door and ran to his room. Kai smirked and removed his shoes. One hand picked up his book and put it on the bedside table as the other pulled back the covers. He slid into the bed under the covers and flicked the switch on his bedside table lamp.

_- Dream/ flashback_

"_Okay Nina" Kai looked Nina right in the eye. "Close your eyes and find the spirit" Kai closed his and Nina followed._

_There was a loud bang and she opened her eyes. There stood Kai, his pupils extra small and there was this kind of glow surrounding him._

"_How'd you-"_

"_Concentrate" Kai cut her off with a growl._

_Nina looked over at Theo and sighed before closing her eyes again. "Think about all the good times with blading, all the bad times and how you need, want and have to win" Kai explained and thoughts began flowing through Nina's head._

_She suddenly felt a weird feeling inside of her body and she felt it take over her whole body like some sort of drug, only it wasn't, it was something way better._

"_Nina! You've done it!" Nina opened her eyes and Theo had a huge smile on his face._

_She looked over at Kai and he had a smirk on his face. "You look different" he commented motioning toward the mirror._

"_That's why you brought it along" Nina smiled and walked over to the mirror._

_She gasped at her appearance. Her once brown locks were now a bright, royal blue, her eyes were now an icy blue and she had a bright blue glow surrounding her._

"_How'd you know that I was going to change this much?" she looked back at Kai and Theo. "And how come you two don't look any different?"_

"_We just know. We don't look any different because we've grown up with it Nina, We found them when we were young" Theo explained._

_Nina sighed. "Is this permanent?" she asked pulling a few locks of her now blue hair._

"_Depends, It varies for some people. With Theo and I, It's permanent" Kai pointed to himself and Theo. _

_Suddenly she felt the power drain from her and she swayed a little. "Whoa" she grabbed her head and shook it._

"_Looks like yours is temporary" Theo smiled, "You've got you're hair back by the way" he added before walking up to her._

_Nina smiled and looked herself in the mirror again. She found her hair had gone back to its original brown colour and her eyes had turned back to their brown colour too._

_- End dream/ Flashback_

Nina pulled her backpack onto the bed and sighed heavily. "It's time to test you after all this time" she pulled out something small and shoved it into her pocket.

She walked to the bedside table and shoved the room key and $20 into her other pocket before heading toward the door. She opened door and stepped out before closing it behind her and walking down the stairs.

She walked by the reception and noticed it was all locked up. She opened the front door and closed her eyes as she stepped out. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. She shut the door behind her and walked down the small portion of stairs.

She sighed as she walked down the empty street. A cold wind rushed past her and she shoved her hands into her jacket with a shiver.

As she kept walking she came across a small park that was lit up. Her eyes widened as she heard that familiar sound, but she shouldn't have been surprised, after all, it's what she came out here to do.

She walked through the garden and found at least 20 people standing around a blade dish. She smiled as a small green blade landed at her feet. "I can't believe it.. I lost" she heard a sigh and she picked up the blade.

Everyone gasped as she walked toward the dish. "I believe this is yours" Nina said as she walked up to the boy on his knees in front off the dish.

Nina put the blade in the boys' hands and he looked up at her. "Thanks" he gave a sad smile and then sighed. The boy brushed some his curly red locks from his face revealing his bright green eyes.

"You can only learn from you're mistakes by loosing" Nina smiled and helped the boy up.

"Only a looser would say that" someone said from behind her.

Nina's eyes turned into slits as she turned around and saw a boy of about 14 standing there with a smug look on his face.

"I'm guessing you've never lost before" Nina put her hands on her hips.

"Never" the boy grinned manically, "I'm just about as good as the world champion Tyson"

Nina laughed, so hard. She knew that she shouldn't under estimate your opponent, but when your opponent says they're better than the world champion and you've never heard of them before, you know they're up themselves.

"I'd challenge you to a battle to prove it, but" he smirked, "you're just a girl."

Nina's face went stone cold. "Just a girl?" she almost choked. "I challenge you" no one called Nina, 'just a girl' without getting away with it.

The boy laughed and brushed his dirty blonde hair away from his face to reveal two big bulgy blue eyes. "I accept and don't cry when I crush you to pieces" he smiled as he pulled out his blade and launcher.

Nina rolled her eyes and bent down to the little boy she was just talking to, he must have been about 8 or 9. "Can you referee the battle for me?" she asked politely.

He nodded with a huge smile making its way onto his lips. "Sure" he grinned and ran to the side of the dish. "1!"

Nina stood up and pulled out her blade from her pocket. "2!" She then searched her jacket pocket for her launcher. "3!" She pulled it out and put the blade into it.

"LET IT RIP!" the little boy yelled and the two opponents launched their blades into the bright red dish.

"GO MOONETTE!" the boy called pointing towards Nina's blade.

The silver and white blade charged toward Nina's blade with high speed and was about to bash it when Ares quickly moved.

"Grrr.." the boy growled and charged at Ares again, but Ares dodged it again and again and again. "STOP IT!" he yelled.

Nina smiled and rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt that feeling again, that feeling she hadn't had since before Theo died.

Once that energy had finally taken over her whole body she opened her eyes and found everyone staring at her. "ARES! DEADLY SPEAR ATTACK NOW!" she yelled.

Ares began to glow an eerie blue colour and suddenly spears came out of no where and began to attack Moonette. "NOOOOO!" the boy screamed as his blade became trapped between the spears.

Ares charged and the spears disappeared as he hit Moonette. His blade was suddenly flung out of the dish.

The boy gasped and looked up at Nina. "Who are you?" he asked, gob smacked.

"Nina Rodgers" she smiled. "Never underestimate your opponent" her blade flung back at her and she caught it.

_- Later.._

Nina sighed at her blue hair. She didn't think her hair was that bad, though she still preferred her normal brunette colour. She tied her blue hair into a small pony tail and headed for the bed.

She crawled in and switched the lamp off.

_- Dream_

"_Morning Rei!" Tyson chimed as he sat down at the table and gasped at the food on his plate. "This looks good!"_

_Rei smiled slightly. "Thanks Tyson" Rei grabbed his head as Tyson began to dig in._

_Max walked down the hall and into the dining and lounge area. He saw Tyson gulping down his breakfast and Rei looking rather pale as he leaned against the door frame._

"_Morning Rei" Max walked up to him. "Are you feeling alright?" Max asked with curiosity._

_Rei looked up, "Oh, morning max" he smiled. "Yeah, just a little headache" he added reassuringly. Rei looked up at the clock. 9.12am._

"_Alright" Max smiled with a giggle and sat down at the pine dining table._

_He looked around and found one plate empty at the head of the table, which was always Kai's spot. He looked to the plate next to him and found it was still full, and cold._

_Max looked behind him and toward Rei. "Are you sure you're okay, Rei? You didn't eat anything off your plate" Max frowned in concern as Rei sighed._

"_I'm fine Max" Rei reassured him again for the second time that morning. "Just not feeling myself this morning that's all" he walked back through the kitchen and into the hall._

_Max turned back around, guessing that Rei had gone for a shower and found that Tyson had already finished his plate. "Whoa" max laughed, "You get faster every day, Tyson!" _

_Tyson smiled. "I know" Tyson leaned back on the chair and patted his stomach in satisfaction. "What's the date today?"_

_Max looked at the calendar on the wall. "10th, It's not too far away!" Max smiled in excited._

_Tyson was about to speak when there was a loud thump from the down the hall. "What was that?" Max and Tyson turned toward the hall._

_Max got out of his chair and walked closer to the hall. As he turned the corner he saw Kai about to kick the bathroom door open. "Kai? What's going on-"_

_Kai charged at the door and banged his shoulder against it. The door flung open and there laid Rei on the ground with the bath water running._

_Kai rushed in and Max stood at the door. "Rei?" he whispered. "Is he okay?"_

_Kai pulled Rei into his lap. "Max, call an ambulance" Kai's voice was serious and full of concern as he noticed blood pooling around him._

_Suddenly Nina rushed into the room and pushed past Max. "Oh… god" she took a breath. "I'm too late" she bent down beside Kai and looked at Rei in his arms._

_Nina looked up at Kai before reaching over to the bath tap and turning it off. "Max!" Kai growled._

_Max didn't realise he zoned out for a second, he gasped as he ran to the phone in the kitchen and pulled the phone off the receiver. "Hello?" _

_- In the bathroom.._

"_Rei!" Nina brushed the hair out of his face and sighed. "Rei, wake up, Please"_

_Kai put a hand on Rei's forehead and suddenly pulled it back. "He's got a fever" Kai passed Rei to Nina and turned to the bench behind him._

_He pulled out cloth from the bottom draw and soaked it under the tap. He bent down beside Nina and took Rei back from her grasp._

_Nina took the wet cloth from Kai's hand and gently put it on Rei's forehead. "Kai, what's wrong with him?" Nina looked down at Rei._

"_I think he's inhaled something.." Kai stood up and Nina ran to Kai's room flinging open the door._

_Kai followed her Rei in and walked to his bed. Nina pulled back the covers and Kai laid him down on the soft mattress. He pulled the covers over back over Rei and sighed._

_Kai looked at Nina and frowned. "You're hair's blue" he pointed out, suspicion written all over his face. "And I thought you said you don't beyblade anymore."_

_Nina looked at the ground. "Long story.." she trailed off._

_- End dream.._

Nina suddenly sat up and took a deep breath. She looked at the clock beside her and gasped. 9.02am.

She jumped out of bed and pulled out the hair tie holding her once blue hair in to a pony tail. She walked toward the mirror and noticed her hair had gone back to its natural colour. She brushed her locks a few times before running to the old tiled bathroom with a bath that had the old 18th century feet.

She pulled her white ¾'s out of her washing pile and she put them on. She reached for her shirt and pulled that on too. She ran out into the lounge and found her high heels sitting by the couch.

While one hand buckled in the shoes the other reached for her purse and shoved it into her pocket. She ran to the door and pulled it open, but before running out the door something caught her eye. Ares.

She took a deep breath and thought. "Stuff it" she mumbled to herself as she shoved Ares and the launcher into her pocket.

She slammed the door behind her and ran down the stairs, and out the clear front door. Sprinting down the street she could feel the sweat dripping off her. She couldn't deal with these dreams anymore, they were so realistic and horrifying, but they came true, that's what freaked her out.

She found herself on the corner of Viola Street and Steadman line. She looked up at the sky and then down to her watch. 9.08 am.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath hoping that it wouldn't happen to her. She took a sharp left in to Steadman line. _More like Deadman's Alley._

She sprinted as fast as she could, smiling her head off as she saw the end of the alley just ahead. Something suddenly stepped out in front of her and she ran into it.

She fell backwards into a puddle of water. "Why in such a hurry my dear?" said a raspy voice.

Nina looked up and saw an old scraggy man. His face was gaunt and he was wearing an evil smirk. "Look what we have here boys" his voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Stay away from" she crawled backwards with a stern look on her face.

"From a beautiful girl like you?" he laughed deeply and she saw his Adam's apple slid up down. Suddenly another five men jumped out of the shadows. "Never."

Nina frantically pulled out her blade and aimed it at the main man. "Ooo! Fellas she's got a blade" he laughed.

"Oooo" the five men all chorused together.

Nina frowned and launched Ares at the leader, but he dodged it easily and began to laugh as he pounced on Nina. The other five men helped pin her down as the leader began to try to kiss Nina.

"GET OFF ME YOU ARSEHOLES!" she screamed as loud as she could. "HEL-" her loud pleas for help were cut off when his hand came across her mouth.

The man smiled as he began rip open her top. He grinned manically as he saw her bulgy breasts only being held in by a mere bra; he pulled down her bright blue bra and watched as the two breasts fell out of their cups. His eyes glowed in fascination when suddenly her eyes turned blue as well as her hair and the men gasped.

"What's wrong with her boss?" one spoke up.

The leader was about to speak when he was cut off. Big waves off energy suddenly came from no where and blasted the men away from Nina. The men landed against the alley wall with a loud 'thump'.

Nina took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she sat up. As she opened her eyes she smiled. _Ares_. She pulled her bra back into place and tucked a bit of ripped top into the middle part of her bra. She stood up and stuck her hand out. Ares flicked up and landed back in her hand. She wiped a few tears away before beginning to run down the rest of '_Deadman's line'._

_- At the apartment.._

Rei stifled a yawn and held his head. He'd never felt so sick. He had woken up to a splitting head ache, dizziness and a strange rash on his ankle. He walked out into the dinning area and sighed.

"Morning Rei!" Tyson chimed as he sat down at the table and gasped at the food on his plate. "This looks good!"

Rei smiled slightly. "Thanks Tyson" Rei grabbed his head as Tyson began to dig in.

Max walked down the hall and into the dining and lounge area. He saw Tyson gulping down on his breakfast and Rei looking rather pale as he leaned against the door frame.

"Morning Rei" Max walked up to him. "Are you feeling alright?" Max asked with curiosity.

Rei looked up, "Oh, morning max" he smiled. "Yeah, just a little headache" he added reassuringly. Rei looked up at the clock. 9.12am.

"Alright" Max smiled with a giggle and sat down at the pine dining table.

He looked around and found one plate empty at the head of the table, which was always Kai's spot. He looked to the plate next to him and found it was still full, and cold.

Max looked behind him and toward Rei. "Are you sure you're okay, Rei? You didn't eat anything off your plate" Max frowned in concern as Rei sighed.

"I'm fine Max" Rei reassured him again for the second time that morning. "Just not feeling myself this morning that's all" he walked back through the kitchen and into the hall.

Rei took a deep breath, feeling his chest get tighter. "Maybe I should tell Kai?" Rei mumbled to himself and he slowly walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Tell me what?" he heard a voice.

Rei looked up and smiled. "How good this apartment is." he turned to face Kai with a fake smile.

"Hn" Kai grunted as he rolled his eyes. Kai couldn't be fooled, no matter how much you tired. He was about to go back into his bedroom when he stopped. "Tell me when you're ready" he stated and closed the door behind him.

Rei closed his eyes as he opened the door. "After a shower" Rei promised himself and he too closed the door behind him.

_- In the dining area.._

Max turned back around, guessing that Rei had gone for a shower and found that Tyson had already finished his plate. "Whoa" max laughed, "You get faster every day, Tyson!"

Tyson smiled. "I know-" Tyson was cut off by the door being flung open.

The two turned around to see that Nina had raced through the door and down the hall. "What? Nina?" Max stood up and walked toward the hall.

There was a loud crash and Max ran to the bathroom. He got to the door frame and found Rei in Nina's arms. "Rei?" Max was suddenly pushed out of the way.

It was Kai. He bent down and pulled Rei from her arms. "Max, get a wet cloth" he ordered and Max nodded willingly as he stood up.

Kai pushed past Max again with Nina in tow. Nina pushed open Kai's bedroom door and walked toward his bed. She pulled back the covers as Kai laid Rei on the sheets and he pulled the doona back over him.

Max rushed into the room and handed the wet cloth to Kai. "No one's aloud in here unless you need to tell me something" Kai looked down at Max. "Important" he added with a growl.

Max gave the thumbs up sign and left the room. Kai walked over to the bedside and slowly placed the cloth on Rei's forehead.

"What's wrong with him?" Nina pushed her blue hair behind her ears and made her way to the bed.

"He's inhaled something. Nothing too serious, but enough to put him in bed for a few days" Kai's eyes wondered over Rei's body and then up to Nina's face.

Nina looked at Kai and nodded understandingly. She crawled onto the bed beside Rei and sighed as she brushed her hand through his long raven locks.

Kai's face slowly turned into a frowned. "Your hair's blue" his eyes squinted, telling her that he was suspicious. "So are your eyes. I thought you gave it up" he stepped back a few steps so he could lean his back against the wall.

Nina looked down at Rei's sweaty face. "I was in an alley.. and these guys pounced on me" she took a shaky breath. "They pinned me down and… they ripped my bra-"

"What did they look like" Kai cut her off, his voice stern and direct.

"He was homeless.. I don't know, Kai… I was more worried about Rei" she sighed and put her head in her hands.

Kai pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Nina. "Did you have another dream?" his voice was cautious and soft.

She nodded and looked up at him, she smiled. "You ask too many questions" she stated with a heavy sigh.

Kai rolled his eyes and sat himself on the bed next to her. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close to his body. "Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" she replied and before she new it, Kai's body was gone.

"I'm taking a shower. Let me know when he wakes up." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Nina let out a long deep breath. "It was worth it just know you're okay, Rei." She slid of the bed and she heard a faint moan.

She turned around and found golden eyes staring back at her. "Rei" she almost whispered.

"Hey" he swallowed and she watched as his lips parted slightly. "What happened?" his eyes were lazy and dazed.

Nina took a seat by his bed and brushed the hair away from his face again. "You fainted, Rei" she said softly. "Kai thinks you've inhaled something."

"There.. was some mail for me yesterday. It was addressed to me" he coughed, "So I opened it. There was nothing in it" he coughed again. "So, I sniffed it and I couldn't pick up anythi-" his coughing fit cut him off again.

Nina picked up the glass off water that was sitting on a coaster on his bedside table. She put a hand behind his head and tilted it up a little. She pressed the glass to his mouth and tilted it so Rei could drink.

After Rei swallowed a few times she pulled the glass back and set it back down on the bedside table. "Thanks" He wheezed. She carefully laid his head back down on the pillow.

"I threw it out" he said randomly and his eyes stared into hers.

"The envelope?" she question with curiosity.

Rei nodded sleepily and she looked at the bathroom door across from. She couldn't hear the shower going anymore, she guessed that Kai had almost finished.

"Just sleep, Rei. We'll take care of it, okay?" she soothed and he smiled as he slowly shut his eyes.

Nina rushed to Kai's door and knocked on it softly. "Rei's just gone back to sleep and I know what made Rei sick." The bathroom door opened and there stood a frowning Kai. His hair was damp and his waist down was covered by a crimson towel.

A drop of water fell from bit of his hair and landed on his cheek. Her eyes followed it as it rolled down his cheek to his neck, then down his collar bone and then down his chest. "What?" he caught her staring at him with a daze.

"Uhh.. I'll tell you in minute... when you're.. You know.."

- Later..

"See you, Rei" she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Get well, I'll be back tomorrow." Kai watched from the sidelines with a strange new feeling inside of him. Was it Jealously? Kai jealous? Never.

"What was that?" Kai looked at her as they walked down the steps.

"What was what?" Nina gave him a confused look. "Do you mean the kiss?" her face cracked into a smile.

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, The Fridge, of course the kiss" Kai gave a frustrated sigh.

"It was a goodbye kiss" she rolled her eyes. "Why are you so interested?" she grinned at him.

"Do you like him?" Kai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That's none of your business." She gave him a playful push. "Boys are never meant to know Girls' secrets." She ran ahead.

Once Kai finally caught up with her she had stopped right in front of an alley way. "Is this where it happened?" Kai asked, his eyes scouting the dark and dungy walkway.

She nodded and he grabbed onto her hand. She looked at him with a confused face and he began to walk. "Play along" he whispered as his eyes darted around the dark alley.

The two walked silently down the alley. "Look whose come back to us" a raspy voice broke the silence.

Five men stepped out from the shadows, each one with a wicked grin plastered on his face. "Quite a move you pulled back there, angel." his voice was no longer raspy, but deep and flirtatious.

You could see the anger in Kai's face. "Cool it, Romeo" he laughed, "It was only a quick peek." Kai was about to attack, but Nina grabbed his arm.

He turned around. "Don't Kai" she pleaded. "Just.. don't worry bout it" her brown eyes some how turned sad and he sighed.

He grabbed onto her hand again and began to walk. "That's right, walk away. Wimp!" he called after Kai and Nina.

He bit his lip and his grip tightened around Nina's hand. Nina looked up and gave him a small smile. "Thanks" she said and his hand left hers.

They walked a little further before Nina stopped and pointed to the motel she was staying in. "This is where I'm staying" she pointed out, "Did you want to.. come in?"

"Yeah, I'll have a look" he shrugged and followed her up the stairs.

Four flights later the two arrived at Nina's room. She searched her pockets and gasped. "Oh God.. Don't tell me.." she trailed off and Kai looked at her.

"What?" he asked, he leaned over her, confusion written all over his face.

"My Keys.." she sighed, "I must have dropped them when I was running to the apartment" she put her back against the door and slid down it.

Kai leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry about.. Theo" Kai randomly said.

Nina shrugged. "It's okay." She pulled herself into a tight ball. "It's just the way you are, Kai."

Kai looked at her and flicked a piece of her blue hair. "You know.." he trailed off, "You're hair doesn't look as bad as I remember" he smirked at his own comment, it was also another way to bring up the question he asked before.

Her eyes went wide and she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "You won't drop it will you?" she looked at him, raising an eyebrow she let out a heavy sigh. "That guy.. He saw my – You know – my boobs and he was about to grab them when Ares let out these huge waves of energy.. it was really weird" she looked down at the floor, noticing her sudden change of mood Kai slid down next to her.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, his eyes carefully wondering over her face.

"Yeah.. Just feel.. Violated" her arms wrapped tightly around her body. "The fact that he could've raped me-" she shivered. "I'm just lucky that I launched Ares before hand."

"Very" Kai added. "We'll get him, though" his jaw clenched as he moved it side ways. "It is a serious offence, Nina" his eyes fell on her.

"I know" she looked at him with a sad smile and inched herself closer to Kai.

Kai watched carefully as her body moved closer and closer toward his. Finally, she was so close she could sit on him. Kai was sitting in the perfect position. He had his left knee up while the other leg was lying flat across the carpet. His right hand was flat on the floor beside him, holding him up while the left hand was casually leaning on his left knee.

Nina slowly guided her upper body down into Kai's lap, once settled she closed her eyes. Kai raised an eyebrow as he felt her snuggle in. He raised his hands into the air and looked down at her.

Kai's eyes traced every fraction of her face. Something about her made him feel so.. Lost. 'Someone's falling for a girl' his mind teased. He shook his head a little and sighed, he wasn't falling for some stupid girl. He had only been reunited with Nina for a few days. It was ridiculous.

"Kai?" a voice snapped him from his train of thought. He looked down and found two big brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hm?" he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall.

"I want to learn to.." he heard her gulp. "Teach me to blade again." His eyes shot open and he looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" he eyed her suspiciously. "I thought you didn't want to do it anymore?"

"Just what happened today.. it made me miss it so much, it made me realise how much I miss you and Theo…" her eyes pleaded him.

"I'm not cutting you any slack" his face was stone cold and serious. "I'll give you more since you haven't been here since we started" he crossed his arms over his chest and made a stern and stubborn face.

She giggled a little. "Thanks Kai!" she sat up straight and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Yeah, whatever" he rolled his eyes and stood up out of the hug. "I can help get into your room" he stated before walking over to the other side of the hall.

She stood up and gave him a puzzled look. "Just move" he made a hand gesture for her to move slightly to the left.

As soon as she had moved he charged at the door. He let out a little battle cry as his shoulder hit the door. The door flung open and hit the wall beside it.

Her beaming face made its way over to him. "Thanks Kai" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked inside and slammed the door in his face.

Kai stood there stunned. What was that?

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it and Just for me, please leave a review._

_Until the next chapter.._

_Peace and Love, Stevz/ Amongst-Azarath._


End file.
